


A Lack of Information

by alfing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Law is Confused, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: The Straw Hats are up to something and Law is determined to find out what.





	

Luffy appeared to be in high spirits. Well, more so than usual. He sat at the table in the galley, seeming to be writing something on a piece of paper. Whenever someone were to try and look over his shoulder to see what he was doing, he would quickly shield it and stick his tongue out. “It’s not ready yet,” he’d say before returning to the paper.

This continued for a week. By the end of the week, everyone in the crew seemed to know what was going on. But Law was completely in the dark. He never thought to ask as he assumed it was just something that concerned the Straw Hats, but now he was getting curious. So as to not raise suspicion, he decided to deduce what was going on by himself.

It started with Black Leg. Law walked into the galley as the ship’s cook seemed to be baking something. The surgeon quietly took a seat at the table and watched with a calculating expression. He learned that Sanji was making a cake with multiple tiers. Law recalled the purpose of multi-tiered desserts being for an important celebration. Though, the surgeon understood the crew’s eating habits, so it was also possible that the reason the cake was so big was mainly to satisfy their bottomless pits. Law mentally took note of the event before leaving silently.

Next was Chopper and Robin. The two were collecting a considerable amount of flowers from the garden. The types of flowers they had chosen didn’t serve any medical purposes as far as Law was aware of, they were more aesthetically pleasing. Though the surgeon didn’t think that they meant anything. It wasn’t unusual for them to pick flowers.

Franky and Usopp were below the deck, working on some sort of project. Law had visited them down there to inspect their work. The two seemed to be building some sort of arch. For what reason? He had no clue. But when he had asked, the cyborg and sniper merely gave him an nonreassuring “thumbs up”.

When Law went to see what Brook was doing, he saw that the skeleton was writing a song, his pen scratching vigorously across the pages. The surgeon had thought it best to leave him be.

Zoro was up in the Crow’s nest. Law had expected him to be training like he usually seemed to be doing, but instead he seemed focused on writing something, occasionally reading what he wrote aloud. It sounded like a terrible speech.

Finally, he confronted Nami. The ship’s navigator was in her room when Law found her, and when he did, her eyes lit up. “Ah, I was just about to call for you,  _ Torao _ , you’re right on time,” she had greeted, much to the surgeon’s confusion. “Now stand there while I measure you.” Law blinked twice.

_ What _ .

Two agonizing hours later, Law was finally free from the navigator. Except he was dressed in a white suit, a long veil now connected to the bill of his hat.  _ What the heck was going on? _ It would seem that none of the conclusions he drew from the evidence he gathered made any sense. Unless it was normal for people to wear veils to a birthday party. With a resigned sigh, Law made his way towards the top of the stairs of the Sunny, prepared to head down to the yard when he noticed Robin standing there expectantly, arm stretched towards him.

The surgeon blinked before cautiously taking it, unsure of where it would lead him. As soon as he took her arm, the archaeologist handed him a bouquet of flowers before helping him descend the stairs gracefully. A violin began to play, the tune sounding similar to that of a wedding march. On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, a wedding arch decorated the flowers that matched Law’s bouquet stood in the middle of the yard. Several rows of seats were set up in front of the arch, the chairs filled with various people (Such people would be the navy vice admiral Monkey D. Garp, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army Sabo, the  _ entirety of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet _ , et cetra et cetra). Besides the people sitting on the deck, there were also multiple ships surrounding the Sunny in a way so that they could see onto the yard. When the  _ frick-frack  _ did they get there?

Nami stood behind the altar and Zoro stood to Luffy’s right. Luffy’s eyes lit up at the sight of Law as he progressed down the stairs and down the aisle. Robin escorted the surgeon all the way to the altar. “Sorry,  _ Torao _ - _ kun _ , there was no one else to act as the bride’s father, so I had volunteered,” the archeologist had whispered before retreating to the front row of the right section of seats.

The  _ what _ ’s  _ what _ ?

Luffy proceeded with pushing the veil back and out of Law’s face, beaming. “ _ Torao  _ looks really nice,” he whispered to him. Nami held up a book and smiled between the two. “Are you two ready to be married?”

Law held up a hand quickly. “Wait just a second,” he interrupted. “What is going on?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Nami seemed just as confused as the surgeon.

All eyes turned to Luffy. “What?” said the rubber-man.

“Why are we getting married,  _ Mugiwara _ -ya?” Law asked, eyes narrowing.

“‘Cause we’re engaged,” Luffy cheered. “We’re gonna be husband and wife!”

“ _ Mugiwara _ -ya, you never even proposed.”

Luffy blinked, realization dawning his features. “ _ Oh _ ,” he began slowly. “So  _ that’s  _ what I forgot to do.”


End file.
